This program is a multidisciplinary approach to the problems of spinal cord injury (SCI). Included are: An epidemiological study of spinal cord injury in Connecticut with delineation of incidence, cause, evaluation of treatment, cost comparison of treatment in an organized SCI center and community hospitals in Connecticut, and determination of when stability of neurological function occurs; studies of animal models of spinal cord injury, evaluating various treatment modalities, effects of trauma of spinal cord blood flow and metabolism, determination of spinal column stability including computer models of primate spinal column; post-traumatic alteration in blood-spinal cord barrier; the effect of biogenic amines on the resulting neurological dysfunction and ultrastructural analysis of the effect of impact trauma, the development and study of a model system in the Larvil Lamprey (Petromyzon Marinus) for study of regeneration in the central nervous system, a study of the formation of peripheral neuroma and the factors controlling its size, and study of the olfactory bulb re-establishment of central synaptic connection following injury.